This invention relates to apparatus for commercial production, assembling, and packaging of lasagna strips.
This invention to which the present application is directed relates particularly to an orientation section in which groups of U-shaped strips of lasagna carried by stick feeders through a long dryer are laid in parallel transversely across a conveyor at the exit end of the dryer.
Apparatus has been available in the prior art for commercial production of lasagna strips but the placing of the lasagna strips by the stick feeders in parallel relation across a flat conveyor for transport to the disc cutters has been a source of trouble in that the lasagna strips are easily dislodged from transverse parallel positions and as a consequence tend to pass through the disc cutters at an angle, resulting in a lasagna strip of parallelogram configuration rather than the desired rectangular shape. The parallelogram-shaped lasagna strips do not pass inspection and are returned.